


and I woke up just in time

by quakeriders



Series: to the stars who listen // a collection of feysand au's [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin Break Up, Fluff, Tamlin The Tool, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Wordlessly, Cassian handed Feyre the bottle and said, "Drink up, buttercup. You’ve got some catching up to do."or in which Cassian and Mor get Feyre drunk at a party and she ends up dumping her dick of a boyfriend in front of half the school





	and I woke up just in time

**Author's Note:**

> title inspo: dress - taylor swift  
> (this is literally my feysand anthem, soooo)
> 
> obligatory high school au that involves too much alcohol
> 
> \- unedited, so if you spot some mistakes.. oops?

Feyre hadn’t wanted to come to this party in the first place. But she had. Wearing a short black dress and wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend, Tamlin. They had barely been greeted by their host Helion before Tamlin had spotted his group of friends and dragged her towards them.

The football team, already drunk and slurring their words howled and cheered as their captain joined them. A cup of beer was pressed into his hand and he had to let go of Feyre to take it.

Sighing, Feyre used to excuse to leave the kitchen with a quick peck on his cheek and a "I’ll be back soon" before wandering back to the huge expanse of the living room. There was an empty spot on the couch and she slid into it before someone could snatch it up.

"Archeron!" The boy sitting next to her yelled, his eyes glinting as he took her in. "No boyfriend today? Did you finally dump his ass?"

She smiled a little, but shook her head. "He’s in the kitchen getting smashed."

Cassian howled at that, throwing his head back and the sound told her that he already had a couple of drinks. The bottle of tequila in his hand was just further evidence.

He spotted her eyeing the bottle. "Wanna get smashed with me?" There was a flirty undertone in his voice that made Feyre snort, but she reached for the bottle still. If she was forced to be here, she would at least enjoy it.

She wrapped her lips around the bottle and tipped her head back. The sip she took was long and burned all the way down her throat and settled into her stomach. With a slight cough, she handed the bottle back to Cassian, who took a swig from it.

"Stop flirting you shameless pig." Mor quipped from his other side. She was holding a bottle of red wine in her hand.

With the alcohol already starting to take its effect on her, Feyre let her head fall back against the cushions and laughed softly. "Did Helion give you his mom’s favourite wine or did you steal it?" She asked the blonde and Mor - to her credit - looked completely stone-faced as she said, "I might have stolen it. And another bottle, which I have hidden in a guest bedroom upstairs."

The two girls looked at each other for a beat too long before snickering. Wordlessly, Cassian handed Feyre the bottle and said, "Drink up, buttercup. You’ve got some catching up to do."

She didn’t protest. Passing the bottle back and forth, she listened as Mor told them about current school gossip. "Viv and Kallias just snuck upstairs, maybe they’ll finally stop dancing around each other and get it on. Ianthe is being a slut, nothing usual there. Amren is putting on a show that only Varian seems to be enjoying. Whatever kinky shit they are into, it’s honestly a little off-putting."

Feyre giggled through it all, her limbs going tingly and her cheeks heating with each sip of tequila she was drinking. Cassian seemed just slightly more drunk than half an hour ago.

Mor continued, "Azriel dropped us off and went back home to finish an essay. Rhys is probably charming the pants off of someone upstairs."

Feyre took a particularly long sip at those words and felt two sets of eyes burning into her. She scowled at them and didn’t return the bottle to Cassian.

Rationally, she knew that she was dating someone and Rhysand was allowed to charm the pants off of anyone he wanted. But some part of her wanted to check every single room in this house to make sure he wasn’t. She took another sip, hoping to drown the bitter surge of jealousy she was feeling.

"Hey, stop hogging the bottle." Cassian pouted, both him and Mor finally stopping to throw suggestive glances her ways. They knew she had been crushing on Rhys for god knows how long. Mor had even once asked her why she was still dating Tamlin if she was into her cousin, but Feyre had shut her down by saying that she thought Rhys was hot and a shameless flirt, but she was in love with Tamlin.

Back then it had been the truth. She had been in love with Tamlin. She hadn’t been able to imagine her life without him. And told herself that her attraction to Rhys was just hormones and his fucking perfect face and his seductive smirks.

But now she wasn’t sure what she felt about Tamlin anymore. She had been with him for too long to think about her life without him. He picked her up every morning to drive to school together and dropped her off almost every afternoon. They spent most of their time at his place, either doing homework or each other. But lately, she hadn’t enjoyed all the time with him. Had opted to hang out with other people. Had decided to barely stay over at his place.

Cassian was mid-sip when Feyre wretched the bottle from him and took another large sip. At his protest, she shot him a glare. "You said it yourself. I’ve got some catching up to do." And as he watched her with an amused grin, she swallowed.

It was too much. Too quickly. And even as she sat still, her whole body began to feel foreign. Her head was swimming, like she was on a boat and her stomach felt queasy. She was panting slightly.

Just then a familiar figure followed Helion towards their little corner. He was dressed in all black - as always - and chuckling at something the other boy was telling him. Hands gracefully inside his pockets, he stopped before them and took in their sorry sight. His eyes fixed on hers and Feyre clutched the bottle a little tighter. The queasy feeling she felt now was probably more because of him than the tequila.

"Hello, Feyre darling." He purred and the sound crawled down her spine, making her shiver. She tried to hide it, but she was too far gone. And she didn’t care. If her body hadn’t already given up on her, she would be trying to jump him right then and there.

"Stop tormenting the girl, Rhysand." Helion tsked.

Rhys looked at him, eyes wide. "Rhysand? Only my enemies call me that."

He was joking but it felt like a blow to the gut. Enemies, right. And one of those enemies was her boyfriend. She had a freaking boyfriend for gods sake.

"I think I’ve had enough." She muttered, pushing the bottle back into Cassian’s lap. He gripped it and looked at her in alarm. "What? We barely started!"

And as if her thoughts had summoned him, Tamlin had appeared from the hallway. His eyes fixed on the scene before him. Feyre squished between Cassian and a cushion, her fingers wrapped around a bottle and his covering hers. With Mor next to them and Rhys and Helion standing before them. Oh, he was pissed alright.

Stomping over to her, he didn’t bother to hide his anger. "Feyre." His voice was low and barely more than a growl. Another shiver went down her spine. But this time it wasn’t because she was turned on. She was scared.

He pushed between Rhys and Helion and reached down for her. "I’m taking you home."

She let herself be pulled up, Mor’s mouth opening to say something. Feyre stopped her with a shake of her head. She let Tamlin wrap his hand over her arm and pull her away from the group. She stumbled a little. He probably hadn’t realised how drunk she was and yanked her forward.

If it hadn’t been for the two sets of hands that reached for her, she would have fallen. Tamlin froze, turning to see both Helion and Rhys holding her up.

He snarled, actually snarled at them. "Don’t fucking touch her."

They didn’t let go. Instead they steadied her and as her body swayed gently, a hand came to rest at the small of her back to keep her upright. She leaned into the touch.

"Calm down, man. She would have eaten the carpet if we hadn’t caught her." Helion said, his voice stern. "Besides, I can’t very well let you manhandle my friend. Especially at my place."

Tamlin’s rage impossibly grew. "It’s none of your business what I do with my girlfriend."

Feyre bristled at the tone, still held upright by either Rhys or Helion - she didn’t let herself think about who it was because it really, really wasn’t the time. Instead she fixed her eyes on her fucking boyfriend. It felt as though his rage was pouring out of him and right into her. Her heart was drumming wildly against her ribs.

"Get over here, Feyre. I’m taking you home." It was another command. And Feyre had had enough. Too long, she had done exactly as he had wished her to. Because the alternative had been his rage or his frustration or his sadness. But she was done. Done about thinking that every breath she took would cause him emotional distress. She didn’t live to do his bidding and please him.

The image of Nesta kicking Tomas out of her bedroom came to her and she drew strength from it. And the knowledge that she was surrounded by friends helped immensely. Especially if these people didn’t worship the ground Tamlin walked on like Lucien or Ianthe. So she took a deep breath and simply said, "No."

"What?"

She wasn’t sure if she had heard him over the music, but she had read the words on his lips.

"I’m not coming with you. You’re not going to take me home. And you’re not going to tell me what I can or can not do. You’re not going to tell me who I am supposed to hang out with. Because we’re fucking done. I’m not your girlfriend anymore, because you’re a dick and I’m so fucking over you."

Maybe slapping him would have been better. With his fists curled, he took one step towards her but the fingers on her back tightened, pulling her closer as Helion stepped between them.

"That’s enough, Tamlin." He told him, hand outstretched to stop him. "I think it’s time for you to leave."

So, it was Rhys holding her upright. And through all the anger and relief and whatever else, another more urgent emotion washed through her. Fucking hormones. And tequila.

Tamlin left, after glaring at her in a way that told her this discussion wasn’t over. But as she was gently sat down on the couch, she couldn’t really give a fuck about Tamlin and his anger.

With a small sigh, she let her head fall back into the cushion and closed her eyes. A warm hand was on her knee and she knew without looking at it, that it was Mor’s.

But it was Cassian who spoke first. "About fucking time. He never did deserve you, Feyre."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Then, she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, that she was feeling like throwing up but couldn’t quite bring herself to stop.

"I agree." Mor said, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Me, too."

Her eyes snapped to Rhys. She wasn’t sure how she’d known that he would be leaning against the arm of the couch beside her, but her body was so attuned to his that she usually knew where he was in any given room.

He was smiling down at her, no smirking, no feline, seductive glint in his eyes. He just looked happy. The thought made her want to surge up and run her hands through his hair.

"Yeah, me too." She whispered, her eyes still on his.

Then, slowly that insufferable smirk returned. And heat coiled deep in her core. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Tamlin had been a shield for her to push that desire down- to ignore it for so long. But now that she had told Tamlin to fuck off - in front of half the school no less - she couldn’t really find a single reason not to grab his hand and pull him into one of the rooms upstairs and have her wicked way with him.  
Rhys seemed to be reading her every though and his smirk grew. But Feyre was ripped from her fantasy by a groan. Mor had thrown her hands over her head and looked like she was as frustrated as Feyre felt. "Just fuck each other already."

Feyre growled but her stomach lurched at the words. Realising a little too late that it wasn’t the embarrassment she felt but the effects of the tequila.

"I think I’m gonna throw up." Feyre said, all their eyes still on her.

"I’ll try not to take it personally, Feyre darling." Rhys said gracefully but Feyre wrapped an arm around herself. "No, I’m literally going to throw up. Right. Now."

Helion, having the most to loose if she threw up all over his parents living room, reached for vase and held it under her nose.

She rose to her feet, shaking as she rushed away from them.

She heard Cassian and Mor cackling and had enough willpower to flip them off. Then she was in the bathroom, her knees hitting the marble and her stomach emptying into the toilet. She hadn’t bothered turning on the lights in her haste, but someone did as she heaved up the contents of her stomach.

The door clicked shut gently and then a warm presence was behind her, holding her hair away from her face. She made a thankful sound, not able to speak as her throat burned and her eyes teared up.

After dry-heaving a couple more times, she finally let herself fall back against the side of the bathtub and flushed the toilet. Head spinning, she wiped at her mouth and panted.

Of course, it was Rhys who moved to sit beside her. His hand had slipped from her hair down her arm. He didn’t say anything for a while, simply letting her breathe and rubbing gentle circles into her palm with his thumb. How or when he had taken her hand, she didn’t know but the touch grounded her and she was grateful.

The sounds of the party were muffled and when Feyre finally cracked open her eyes, she realised that the lights in the bathroom were a dim shade of yellow. It almost looked like candle light. Helion’s mother had a flare for interior decoration, Feyre thought hollowly.

And then almost reluctantly, she stood with a groan and Rhys let go of her hand. She made a gesture with said hand for him to keep sitting down as she washed her mouth and gulped down some water. She was happy to find toothpaste at the edge of the sink and used some to get rid of the gross taste in her mouth.

Then she slid back down next to Rhys and in a bold move she hadn’t expected from herself, she grasped his hand again. He shifted and she knew he was looking at her. But Feyre wasn’t ready to face him, so she just moved closer and put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

She didn’t know if he was asking about the throwing up or the breaking up. "I have been better." She told him truthfully. "And I have been worse."

He huffed out a breath and she knew he was smiling. But her eyes were fixed on their joined hands and she used her other one to cover his and placed it into her lap gently. He must have been watching too, because his thumb traced over a faint scar.

She snuggled closer to him and they remained that way for a long time. Long enough for the coldness of the marble to sink into her bare legs. She shivered a little and Rhys drew his hand away from hers to wrap his arm around her.

Feyre looked at him then. And their faces were so close, that his breath fanned over her face. The felt herself leaning closer and him mirroring the movement. Their lips were barely a breath apart, her eyes already half closed, when someone opened the door and flooded them with the bright lights of the hallway.

"Ooops." A girl giggled from the doorway, swaying slightly on her feet. With the spell of the dark bathroom broken, she had jumped back from Rhys. And before he could stop her, she had slipped out of his touch and was rising to her feet.

The girl still giggled as Feyre left and she faintly heard her say, "I can step in, if you want."

Rolling her eyes, Feyre stalked back into the living room. Cassian and Mor had moved away from the couch but Helion was still mingling. She approached him.

"Hey, troublemaker." Helion greeted her. "I hope you haven’t thrown up all over the place."

She laughed, puffing out her chest like a child. "No, I even flushed."

He placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "Thank you, milady. I am forever in your debt."

She laughed again and felt someone coming up beside her as Helion’s eyes slid over her shoulders and his grin grew. She knew by that look that it must have been Rhys.

"I hope you didn’t grope the lady after such an ordeal." Helion asked, smirking. Rhys smirked back and slid his hands into his pockets. "Only minimally, I am a gentleman after all."

Feyre snorted. "You’re both pigs. Where did Mor and Cassian run off to? I wasn’t done with that tequila."

Cassian materialised before her, wearing a shit-eating grin. "Throwing up to make room for more doesn’t count, sweetheart. I won."

She shoved him playfully, but he just used that moment to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a gentle hug. She melted into the embrace and pressed her face into his chest.

"Um, guys." Mor said slowly from beside them. Feyre and Cassian parted a little to look at her. "I’m feeling left out." She pouted.

They chuckled and Cassian wrapped one arm around Mor’s shoulder and the three of them hugged.

"Dear lord, what an enticing sight." Helion murmured from behind.

They laughed at that, breaking apart. Feyre tried to discreetly brush away the tear that had slipped from her eye but the slightly concerned looks thrown her way told her that she hadn’t managed to fool any of them.

"Are you ok, Feyre?" Mor asked, concerned.

Feyre took a deep breath. And when she looked inward, she realised that yes, she was in fact ok. Better even. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and like she could breathe freely again.

"Yeah, I feel great." She told her friend truthfully and grinned. "So how about we go get that second bottle of wine and get fucking smashed?"

Mor laughed, Feyre and Cassian joined in. Rhys shook his head in exasperation, while Helion protested about how his mother wouldn’t talk to him for months if they drank any more of the expensive wine.

They did anyway.

And Cassian was the one who threw up that time.

**Author's Note:**

> feed my feedback hunger pls and say hi on tumblr @quakeriders


End file.
